Long story short
by Axis23
Summary: Sometimes people can say things that they don't mean but others might not know that. So what happens when Phineas tells Isabella that he doesn't have feelings for her? What would happen if Ferb ran to her to comfort her in her time of need? But the biggest question is, will Ferb be able to find an easy, simple and time saving solution to all of this? Small Ferbella and Phinabella.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I've been gone for a while but I have good news, I have this new story that is ready to hit the site. Now I would have had it out earlier but I was busy being underwhelmed by the special that aired today but I can't be upset at something that was good for long. Now I plan to have this story done in a short time so if it goes over 10 chapters I will delete it. You heard me, my last story took almost a year and I will not have the same thing happen with this one so if it goes to long then it won't be going at all. But I digress, I've changed my disclaimer somewhat seeing as I want to make it clear that I own the story's I've written, I know it should go without saying but still. Now, on to the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was yet another beautiful day in Danville; the sun was shining and Ferb and I were working on our latest idea. "Hey Ferb, how's the lighting coming?" I asked my brother.

Ferb looked at me from atop the light fixture and gave me a thumbs up.

"That's great." I replied.

Just as I finished hooking up the cameras, I heard the gate swing open and felt the temperature go up by seven degrees. "Hi Phineas, whatcha' doin'?"

I felt my heart rate pick up as I heard Isabella, my best friend and secret crush, walk into our backyard. I quickly regained my composure and looked over to where she was standing. "Oh, hi Isabella." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "We were … just making a movie set for the movie we were going to shoot tomorrow."

"A movie?" She asked. "Can I be in it?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "We need a female lead."

"Cool!" She exclaimed, causing me to smile.

My mind began to wander off to fantasies about Isabella, but Ferb tapped me on the shoulder before my mind could go too far. "Wha- Oh, sorry what was I saying?" I asked as I came to my senses.

Ferb pointed behind me and I noticed that Isabella was confused. "Phineas, I asked what I could help with before filming started."

"Oh, um … well we still need hair and makeup done."

"All right." She said before dashing off to the hair and makeup room.

I let out a sigh of relief then turned around to see Ferb was standing there, glaring at me. "What is it?" I asked.

Ferb continued to glare then pointed to where Isabella just ran.

"Oh that? I told you, I plan on telling her … at some point."

Ferb face palmed and shook his head. Ferb knew about my 'anything but platonic feelings' for Isabella for a while now, but as far as he knows I've only had feelings for her for the past few months. The truth is, I've always felt something for Isabella. Up until a few months ago a romantic relationship would have only been a bonus and not worth the risk of losing one of my closest friends. Recently however, something happened and it's like being just friends isn't enough. I still don't want to risk my friendship with her, but Ferb has been pestering me ever since he found out and he's been asking me what I plan to do about it.

Ferb went back to working on the lights and I went back to making sure the cameras were ready.

As I was doing the final systems check I noticed that Isabella had come out of the hair and makeup room and was now standing behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to know what type of movie you were shooting and when." She answered.

I quickly looked around to see if Ferb was nearby, so that he could help me explain it; but for some reason he disappeared. "Well, it's a romantic movie where the main character is hopelessly in love with their best friend but doesn't know if said friend feels the same way. They have tried everything to get through to said friend; with absolutely no noticeable progress."

Isabella stared at me wide eyed. "Um … who … who's idea was this movie?"

"It was Ferb's" I answered quickly as I looked away. It wasn't a total lie, when Ferb and I were thinking of ideas for a movie he suggested that we do one based on my feelings for Isabella. I think he was joking, but I took it and added a few things and wrote the script. "Anyway, seeing as no one else is able to be here today, we don't plan on doing rehearsal until tomorrow."

"Oh." Isabella said as she began making circles in the ground with the tip of her foot. "So … I'm going to play the female lead?"

"Yup." I responded as I began rocking back and forth.

"So … who's going to play the male lead?"

I froze at hearing her question. Ferb didn't want it because he doesn't like being the center of attention, Buford isn't what one would call star material, Baljeet would make Isabella uncomfortable, Irving is Irving and he'll be working the cameras, Django already had a part, and Erick wanted no part as an actor which left only one person. "Well … that would be me."

Isabella's eyes went wide again. "So … we would … be portraying the happy couple?"

"Well, not until near the end but … yes."

"Oh." She said nervously. "So … will we be … kissing or anything?"

I felt an odd sensation of warmth then cold come over me. "Um … I'm not sure but if it makes you uncomfortable then-"

"No no no." She said hastily. "I mean … It's not like it means anything, right?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "I mean it's not like I have feelings for you or anything." I said as I reached up and scratched my ear.

"Say what?" She asked.

I looked at her curiously. "I said … we're not actually a couple and it's not like I want that or anything." I said as I continued to scratch my ear.

"Oh … well … seeing as you don't need my help today I guess I'll just be headed home." She quickly turned around and ran. At that moment I felt my heart break in two.

"I hate having feelings for my best friend." I said as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Why did you tell her you didn't have feelings for her when you did?" I heard Ferb say from behind me.

"Where did you disappear to?" I asked.

"Not the point." Ferb responded. "Why did you lie to her?"

"I don't know, maybe because I don't want her to know that I have feelings for her?" I retorted sarcastically.

Ferb let out a sigh. "Well if she did have feelings for you then you just broke her heart; you know that?"

"Can you stop it?" I asked. "All you've done since you found out about my feelings for Isabella is harass me." I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Look Ferb, I understand that you are my brother and I appreciate the effort but it's starting to get annoying so could you please stop?"

Ferb looked at me shocked then shook his head. "I don't understand you sometimes." He said as he turned around and started walking away.

"Great." I said to myself. "Now you've hurt his feelings."

* * *

**Well, I bet that not all of you expected that. I will try to put some work into my other stories as well but it will take some time. In any event, until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess expecting more reviews out of a story I'm doing just to make fun of long stories is asking a bit too much but seeing as I had a really good day yesterday (June 13) I think it calls for the next chapter. But before I get into that I must respond to the two reviews that I received.**

**Phinbella-cute: Don't worry, I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't go for too long. What twist did I make from the summery? She doesn't know that Phineas has a tell yet, that is a given, … um … well … let's put a pin in that, and I look forward to seeing more reviews from you.**

**Renner15: Thank you, I am honored.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I made my way over to Isabella's house and noticed that the front door was open. "She must be really upset to leave the door open." I said to myself as I walked inside. I made my way over to Isabella's room and noticed that she had left that door open as well. I looked into her room and saw her on her bed, hugging her knees and crying. "I guess asking if you are okay is a dumb question?" She looked up at me, surprised, then back down.

"No, it's not a dumb question." She said as she hugged herself tighter. "I … I'm just … a little sad is all."

"I heard." I said as I sat down next to her. "Look, what Phineas said was-"

"I don't care." She cried. "I give up, I don't care about Phineas anymore."

I was shocked for a moment at her comment, but quickly recovered. "You don't actually mean that, do you?"

"Oh I mean it all right." She said as she sat up. "Why should I waste my time with him when he doesn't even feel the same way about me?"

"Well what if he does feel the same way about you?" I asked as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me incredulously. "Are you sure you heard what Phineas said? He told me straight up that he doesn't have feelings for me."

"Well, maybe he lied." I added.

"He wouldn't lie about something like that." She retorted. "He's just so oblivious and infuriating that …" She shut her eyes tight. "He's not even worth it!" She shouted.

"Are … are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips "And why should I waste my time with him when there's another perfectly good guy right in front of me?"

I looked at her, speechless. "Um … who would you be talking about?" I asked hoping against hope that she was referring to anyone but me.

"Are you just as oblivious as your brother?" She demanded.

"Um … can I choose not to answer?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me, grabbed my face, and smashed our lips together.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I walked over to Isabella's house after cleaning up. When I reached Isabella's house I noticed that the door was left open. "Why was the door left open?" I asked myself. "It's not like either of them to overlook something like this."

I walked inside, slowly closing the door behind me. As I made my way over to Isabella's room, I heard something strange, almost like a humming of some sort. "I wonder what that is." As I got closer to Isabella's room the sound got louder, and as I looked into her room I found out just what it was that I was hearing. I almost went into shock; Isabella, my oldest and closest friend, was making out with my brother. I stood there in shock for a moment before coming to my senses, and getting out of there, before either of them knew I was there. I ran out of Isabella's house, across the street, into the house and up to my room.

"Why?" I asked as I threw myself onto my bed. "Ferb knows that I love Isabella, why would he date her?" I began to cry as I pulled myself into the fetal position. "Sure I took my time and maybe she doesn't like me but why would Ferb go behind my back and date the girl I love without, at the very least, telling me?" I rolled over and shut my eyes tight. "Some brother, if I can't trust you then you're no brother of mine."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I began gasping for air as I managed to get Isabella off of me. "Isabella …" I said, shocked. "If Phineas knew about-"

"I don't care about Phineas anymore." She said as she tried to kiss me again. "Besides, he doesn't even like me like that; so what's he going to do?"

"No idea." I said as I separated from her.

"Anyway, I like you now. So what can he do about it?"

"Not much." I said as I looked away. "Look, I need to get home so … We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay then." She said sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked out of Isabella's room and quickly made my way out of the house. "Damn … why did she kiss me?" I asked myself as I started to wipe the lipstick off my face. I began thinking about Isabella and how I find her more annoying than attractive; she could be so annoyingly persistent, a bit too optimistic at times yet not so much when you actually want her to be. She has an annoying need for attention, and she can be a bit to obsessive at times. I do however understand that Phineas does see something in her, that I simply don't. He has also liked her as a friend for a long time, so it would make much more sense for him to go out with her.

I opened the door to my house and walked up to Phineas' and my shared room, only to find Phineas curled up in the fetal position. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Phineas looked over at me, then scowled. "What's it matter to you?" He hissed.

I was taken aback by his attitude. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"What?" he retorted. "Are you joking me?!"

"No … why are you so angry?"

Phineas gave me an incredulous look. "You make out with the girl I've had a crush on for who knows how long and you ask me why I'm angry?"

I felt a cold sensation come over me as I took a few steps back. "You … you saw that?"

"So you admit it." He accused. "I expected better from you Ferb, I expected a lot better."

"Whoa there bro-"

"Don't call me that, traitor!" He snapped. "You knew that I loved her, but you went after her anyway. You didn't even have to decency to tell me that you liked her!"

"You misunderstand bro, I don't-"

"I SAID, NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" He snapped once again. "You stabbed me in the back Ferb, brothers don't stab brothers in the back!"

"Look Phineas, you misunderstand, I don't-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses." Phineas said as he turned around. "I don't even want to look at you right now."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. I walked over to my bed, grabbed my covers and pillow, then walked out of the room. _I hope he's__ calm in the morning._ I thought.

* * *

**Now before I sign off and get ready for work I have a confession to make, There is no way that this story will exceed 10 chapters, I wrote out the story board and it didn't exceed 10 chapters so I know for a fact that this story WON'T exceed 10 chapters so there's no need to worry about it getting erased. I would also like to point out that this is the first time I tried a Ferbella story and it may just be the last … or maybe not … we will see how this one goes.**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I saw the episode of Phineas and Ferb that aired on Monday and I have to say that it was both funny and creepy. To avoid spoiling it for people who haven't seen the return of the renegade rabbit I won't talk about it but I will say this, Isabella is getting more and more desperate, she completely jumped to conclusions based on ONE SENTENCE that Phineas said and I didn't even see the romantic implications until Isabella almost pointed it out but I digress. Before I hit up the reviews I should tell people something … or clarify seeing as I already said it, the story board for this story has already been written so is you request something, chances are, it's not going to happen unless I already planned it, sorry. Now on to the reviews.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: You worry me, you know that.**

**Irresistiblecookie: Maybe, only time will tell.**

**Renner15: Sorry, I can't tale requests for this story seeing as it's basically all planed out.**

**Phinbella-cute1: Well this story is supposed to be fast, I want to keep it under 10 chapters. As for Isabella, well she has nearly given up … I'm trying to remember what was in this chapter but it is alluding me at the moment. And thank you for the clarification.**

**LadyJeda25reader: Actually I'm thinking of ending the chapter right here and postponing it another month … you know I'm joking, right?**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(The next day)

I groggily opened my eyes, I didn't sleep very well on the couch. Mom and dad were curious as to why I was sleeping on the couch, but after saying that Phineas was upset, they didn't question it. I got off the couch and made my way over to the kitchen. There I saw Phineas eating breakfast and I assumed that he had cooled off. I got a bowl from the cabinet and began pouring myself some cereal. "Good morning Phineas." I said, as I sat down.

Phineas looked up from his breakfast to leer at me. "What makes you think I'm in any mood to talk to you?" He retorted.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Looks like you're still caught up on that."

"Excuse me?" He said as he slammed his hands on the table. "You stole the love of my life from me! You expect me to just get over that?"

"First off, people lose their crushes all the time Phineas, there's no need to get upset about it and second-"

"It wasn't just you taking her, it was that you took her behind my back without even telling me; you knew that I loved her!"

I shook my head. "And secondly-"

"Secondly, she's more than just a crush Ferb, I've had feelings for her since the day I met her!"

I looked at Phineas, surprised for a few moments, before shaking my head. "No … no, you've only liked her for a few months."

"No Ferb, I've always felt something for her that was more than just friendship; it's only in the past few months that … you know what, it's none of your business."

"It is too my business!" I retorted. "You're my brother and it's import-"

"IF IT'S SO IMPORTANT TO YOU, THEN WHY DID YOU GO AND MAKE OUT WITH HER TO BEGIN WITH?!" Phineas snapped.

I sat there in shock for a moment before getting up and putting my now finished bowl of cereal in the sink. "Let's just hope that you can put this aside in time for the movie."

"I'm not doing it." He retorted, causing me to quickly look at him, shocked.

"But you have to, you're the lead male role, we can't do the movie without you."

"Then it looks like you'll have to take my place then and be with your damn girlfriend." He got up and stormed out of the kitchen leaving his bowl on the table.

"I need to solve this … and I need to so it fast."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(A short time later)

I was standing in front of Isabella's front door thinking about what I should tell her. "Should I tell her the truth? … no, I have a solemn vow to uphold, I can't tell her that Phineas has been in love with her this whole time … so how do I do this without hurting her feelings?"

Just then, the door opened without provocation revealing Isabella. "Oh, Ferb, you're here early." She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me inside. "I guess you were just eager to see me." She purred as she dragged me over to a nearby couch.

"Actually." I began as I got free. "I wanted to … um …"

"What is it?" She asked as she reclined on the couch.

'I am so not getting on another couch.' I thought as I took a step back. "I was wondering … why did you fall for me?"

"Well that's obvious." She said as she sat back inviting me to sit next to her. "For starters, you're an extremely helpful person, you've been trying to get Phineas to notice me, even though he has absolutely no interest in me."

'You're joking right?' I thought. 'The only reason I did that was because Phineas is my brother.'

"Always looking to help people." She said as she taped the seat next to her.

I let out a silent sigh and sat down next to her as she snuggled up to me. 'Once again, that's Phineas, I'm not really "looking" to help anyone, and I wouldn't turn someone down if they asked for help.'

"You're so creative, you were the one who thought up the idea for the movie that you and Phineas are doing today."

'Are you serious? That was a joke, Phineas was the one who acted on it and thought up an entire script that could make it work without revealing his feelings for you.'

"And you're just so optimistic." She said as she snuggled her head into my chest.

I immediately stood up and gave Isabella a quick nod. "I'm sorry Isabella but I just remembered a previous appointment, I must be going now."

" All right." She said unhappily. "When should I come over to work on the movie?"

"We're … putting it off due to technical difficulties." I said with a grin.

She looked at me, a little depressed. "Well okay, I just hope you find the solution to the problem soon."

"I hope so too." I said before waking out. "I really hope so."

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(A short time later)

I was sitting in the food court in the mall, thinking out loud while drinking a smoothie. "Well this is a fine kettle of fish I'm in, Isabella thinks that she's in love with me but she only sees qualities that I don't possess … and she's still in love with Phineas."

I shook my head and sighed. "So I need to get Isabella to realize that she's really in love with Phineas … and to make Phineas_ finally_ admit his feelings for Isabella. The only person I know who would even think that would be possible is Phineas, himself and even he would be skeptic."

"Skeptic about what?" I heard Buford ask as he walked over.

"Oh, hi Buford, I'm just going through a little crisis right now, nothing too serious."

"Tell me about it." He said as he sat down. "Who knows, I might be able to help."

"Yeah, and Perry might be a secret agent who disappears every day to fight an evil pharmacist."

"You honestly think that Perry is a secret agent?" Buford asked in surprise.

I looked at him annoyed. "Yes Buford, I really think that my platypus who doesn't do much is really a secret agent."

"Wow Ferb, you …" Buford froze. "You were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock." I retorted.

"Well then, tell me and we will see from there." He said as he crossed his arms.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Well … During a conversation Phineas and Isabella had, Phineas said that he didn't want a romantic relationship with her-"

"Let me stop you for a moment." Buford interrupted. "I know all about Phineas's crush with Isabella and he probably meant that he didn't crave a relationship with her but wouldn't mind one."

"Wait … since when do you know about Phineas's feelings for Isabella? … And where did you hear that he doesn't crave a romantic relationship with her?"

"I've known about it for some time, he's had those feelings for her since they were kids."

I paused and thought to myself for a moment. "He did say something about having feelings for her since he met her … but his feelings for her were more than that."

"Really?" Buford asked. "Huh … must have happened recently. But I digress, go on with the story."

I cleared my throat and continued. "Well, here's how it went."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter and I have other stuff to do so I can't stay and chat.**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I don't have much time so let's get through this quick, Chinchilla, now to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: You can say that again.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: … … … um … that's … not really a request so much as … something that everyone already is hoping will happen. I already told you that I can't take requests for this story.**

**Renner15: As long as I need to.**

**Phinbella-cute1: Well thank you for the review but due to my time restraints right now I can't really respond to it much.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

"And that's what happened." I finished.

Buford looked at me strangely. "Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you don't like Isabella?"

"Not enough to want to go out with her." I answered. "I find her kind of irritating to tell the truth."

"Well that's a first." Buford said, as he sat back. "I never thought that I would meet anyone who found Isabella annoying."

"Don't you find her annoying?" I asked.

"No comment." Buford responded. "But back to the matter at hand. As it turns out, I know the perfect way to help you. And what's more, it's extremely simple."

I looked at Buford, in shock at first, before my expression turned into a leer. "I don't believe you." I said bluntly.

"Why not? I'm believable." He retorted.

" You're about as believable as a nervous man in a lying contest."

Buford crossed his arms and frowned. "That's just cold. You know I'm trying to help you and you go insult me."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'll hear your idea if you still want to tell me."

"Now that's more like it." Buford said as he smiled. "All you have to do is tell Isabella how you feel about her."

I looked at him confused for a moment. "But I don't feel anything for her."

"That's the point Ferb." Buford said as he sat back.

"But if I do that, then she will be heartbroken."

"You're catching on fast. You tell her that you don't like her and what she sees in you is really what she likes about Phineas. She falls back in love with Phineas and then you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. I can't simply go and break Isabella's heart like that."

"And why not?" Buford asked. "No matter what you do you will end up breaking her heart. Best to do it sooner and avoid twenty chapters trying to get it through her head."

"There's got to be a better way!" I exclaimed.

"Ferb, it's like pulling off a bandage, if you do it quick then it will only hurt for a few moments; but if you take your time then it will hurt for days."

I gave him another incredulous look. "But-"

"Think of it this way." He interrupted. "The longer you take to tell her, the longer Phineas is going to be mad at you. Do you want him to be mad at you?"

I was at a loss for words until I finally hung my head in defeat. "But how is your idea supposed to get Phineas to stop being mad at me? He already thinks that I'm dating Isabella."

"That's where the second portion of my idea comes in, which you would already know IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH!" He exclaimed. "After you break Isabella's heart you have to tell Phineas that you dumped her."

"How is that supposed to work?" I demanded.

"He will demand and explanation from you, meaning that he won't be able to interrupt you like YOU KEEP DOING WHEN I TRY TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU!"

"Sorry." I said in defense. "Please continue."

"Right, well, you explain the truth to him and then he runs to Isabella and problem solved."

"Yet I'm getting both Phineas and Isabella upset."

"That's the best way Ferb, and the quickest."

I looked down and sighed. "I … I will think about it." I said before getting up.

"Don't think for too long, things might get worse." Buford said as I walked away.

"Worse?" I asked myself. "How could things possibly get any worse?"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I reached my house and headed up the stairs when I heard something coming from Phineas' and my shared room. I quickly ran upstairs and slowly opened the door to see that Phineas had taped a picture of my face to a punching bag and was … punching it. He was facing away from me but I could still tell that he was rather upset. "Damn it!" He exclaimed as he punched the picture. "Why did you have to go and steal her from me?" He continued punching the bag as I tried my best not to be noticed. "You couldn't have just told me that you liked her, could you? No, you had to keep it a secret from me, you had to go and stab me in the back." As he punched it once more, his hand stayed there and his head fell. "You were my brother, I trusted you, I would have understood if you had just told me. Why did you have to betray me like that?" I noticed that he was crying, I slowly closed the door and backed away.

"That's it." I said as I walked downstairs. "I never thought I would ever say this but … Buford was right."

* * *

**Until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I guess I have some explaining to do … well … where do I start? You see, the reason I've been off for a while is … a little complicated, you see, I've been in a rut. It's like nothing is moving in my life and every day is the same as the last and when something does happen it feels out of place and I can't really get my head around it. It's kinda like procrastinating only … different. But this was the reason I made this entire story in advance, in case I got into a situation like this. So there's no need to worry, the next chapter and final chapter were finished a while before the first one was posted … I already told you all that, right? … um … let's pretend that never happened and get to the reviews.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Still got no idea what you're talking about.**

**Renner15: No, I canceled my doomsday story, remember? … no, I didn't mention that … well this isn't that kind of story so don't worry.**

**Sabrina06: You mean like she should look at Phineas?**

**Phinbella-cute1: That's the point of this story, I did not expect that high of a rating but thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(The next day)

I woke up before Phineas so that I could eat breakfast before he woke up; saving me one lecture today. After I ate breakfast I made my way outside and waited until Isabella came over. "I really feel bad about what I'm about to do." I said to myself. "Phineas still might never speak to me again, but at least he will be with Isabella."

I continued to wait until I heard the gate swing open and I heard Isabella walk in. "Hi Ferb, whatcha' doin'?"

I almost shivered at hearing Isabella's altered catch phrase. "Oh, nothing much." I said as I looked away. "I … I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really?" She asked excitedly, for some reason.

Just then, the back door opened and as I looked over I saw Phineas standing there. After an awkward moment, he walked back inside and slammed the door behind himself. I looked over to Isabella and noticed that she was unhappy. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"She looked at me, surprised, until I pointed out that she has a tear on her face. "Oh, well I have no idea where that came from."

"I think I might." I said as I sat back. "Isabella … I think you still love Phineas."

"WHAT?!" She asked, shocked. "I do not."

"And what's more, I don't think you really love me." I finished.

"Don't say that Ferb, of course I love you."

"No you don't." I retorted. "When you were describing what you liked about me the other day, all of those qualities belong to Phineas, not me."

"Ferb, I would never do something like that to you."

"And that's another thing." I said, as I stood up. " I don't like you in the same way you think you like me."

Her pupils dilated drastically. "What?!"

"You heard me Isabella, I actually find you somewhat annoying. Although I would never stop being your friend, you realize we would have never become friends were it not for Phineas."

She continued to stare at me in disbelief, but no tears came to her eyes. "But Ferb … I … I … what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you still love Phineas, not me, and I do not love you."

"But … but." Tears finally formed in her eyes. "That just means that …" She shut her eyes tight as she slapped me. "Damn you Ferb! You are the worst kind of person!"

I recovered from the slap and looked directly into her eyes. "All I did was tell you the truth, which will save us both some grief." I said as gently as I could.

"You maybe." She said through the tears. "But Phineas doesn't like me, remember?"

"I'm sorry Isabella." I said as I turned away. "But I'm in love with someone else. I can't date you."

"But where does that leave me?" She demanded. "You abandon me so you can feel good about yourself?"

"No." I interjected. "I did not abandon you. Maybe Phineas will confess his feelings to you in time, but if that were to happen, would you really want to be with me?"

She dropped to her knees, as she continued to cry.

"Don't start Isabella, there's more to life than having a crush on someone. You are capable of doing great things. You shouldn't let a little heart break ruin your life."

She stood up with her head down. When she finally looked up, I could tell that she was extremely angry. "You know what Ferb? You're right." She slapped me across the face so hard that it felt like my teeth were going to fall out. "Don't expect me over tomorrow, or ever again … but if it's any consolation … I don't blame you." She turned around and walked out of our backyard.

"Glad that's over." I said with a sigh. "Now all I have to do is talk with Phineas … I'm not looking forward to that."

I went back into the house and up the stairs. I opened the bedroom door and found Phineas lying on his bed with blueprints from our book scattered about the room. "Well this isn't something one would want to walk in on." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"What do you want?" Phineas spat.

I shook my head and smiled. "Well, I wanted you to know that I dumped Isabella."

He leapt to his feet as his eyes shot open. "What did you just say?!" He demanded.

I walked over to him and looked directly at him. "I said I dumped Isabella."

He stood there for a moment before responding. "You dumped Isabella?!"

I nodded. "Yup, like a bucket of water."

I recoiled in shock, as he started yelling. "Why? … Why would you ever dump her?"

"Are you finally ready to listen?" I asked.

Phineas looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "I mean every time I tried to explain it to you, you interrupted me with your assumptions."

Phineas paused for a moment. "I'm sorry about that … go on."

I smiled and took a breath. "Because I don't like Isabella the way you do. Heck, I don't even want to date her."

"You what?!" He snapped. "How on earth could anyone not like Isabella like that?"

"I just don't Phineas, hence why I dumped her, but that's beside the point. Right now she's probably in her room crying her eyes out."

"You made her cry?" He asked.

"Well yeah, but if you want to talk to her then-" I was interrupted by Phineas's fist.

"How dare you make Isabella cry!" He exclaimed.

"Are you going to just stand here hitting me or are you going to go to her?" I asked as I regained my composure.

He leered at me then stormed out the door. "We're not done here Ferb." He said before leaving.

I breathed out a sigh of relief then sat on my bed. "At least that's over with." I said as I rubbed my sore face.

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it because the next one should come when I can think again. If you all must know, I've been using a special technique to get me writing again and it seems to be working. If your wondering why I need this technique when this story is already written then I must tell you, I'm working on my next story as we speak … or read … actually, seeing as there is a time zone difference a nd also the fact that my boss has be working 37 HOURS THIS WEEK, I mught not be on when you read this so … well … I'm going to get on the next chapter of that story right now … and while I'm at it, whoever is reading this right now, tell me, what kind of story do you want me to start when I finish getting up to date with all my stories that I'm behind on?**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so this is the second to last chapter and I'm more behind than I would like to admit. I need to work so much in the upcoming days on my fanfiction so I can get everything ready by the time school starts. But I digress, time to get to the reviews.**

**Phinbella-cute1: Well … I do plan n to write a story about them but … you will never guess who they are. I would like to know what dots there are seeing as I left no dots about that … I also need to alter that list seeing as I no longer … officially run my second favorite paring … but I still kinda like it. I actually have no intention of having them act out the play sadly. No, I can't tell you my technique seeing as I don't think you are old enough to do it.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Chinchilla.**

**Irresistiblecookie: It could have been worse, it could have been much worse.**

**Renner15: Maybe in another story but not now.**

**Sabrina06: I agree completely.**

**Gamafo: Sorry, I'm trying my best but keeping Ferb silent is very hard.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I rushed over to Isabella's house fast as I could. When I reached the door I quickly knocked and waited impatiently for someone to answer. After what felt like ten agonizing minutes, the door was finally opened by Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.

"Oh, Phineas, hello, look how much you've grown, are you here to see Isabella?"

"Yes I am Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." I answered as calmly as I could.

"Oh, sure, she's in her room but she locked the door and she seems to be in a bad mood."

"That's actually why I'm here." I responded. "You see … um … I heard that something happened to her and I want to help."

She looked at me, curiously for a moment, then smiled. "I'm sure she'll be willing to talk to you Phineas. Just be sure to knock first."

"Thank you Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." She moved aside and I walked in and upstairs to Isabella's room. When I reached it I knocked, only to receive no answer. "Hello? Isabella? It's me Phineas."

Just then, the door was flung open and there stood Isabella. I felt my heart begin to race. It looked like she had just spent the last three hours crying, which made me feel like pulling her into a hug and comforting her; but I resisted. "Phineas? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is Izzy." I said with a smile. "May I come in?"

She moved aside and invited me in. I walked over to her desk and took a seat while she took a seat on her bed. "So … I heard about … what happened between you and Ferb."

She bit her lower lip which made my mouth go dry as I longed to press my lips against hers. "Yeah … I guess it's kinda my fault, I … I was rebounding with him and he didn't want me to get hurt."

"And here you are, crying." I finished. "Ferb could have let you down easier."

She shook her head. "No, that was as easy as he could have let me down." She laughed a little. "I guess it was foolish of me to actually think Ferb would be in love with me."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

She shook her head which made her beautiful black hair sway back and forth. "No guy will ever fall in love with me."

I felt a sharp sting in my chest as I almost went into shock at what she said. "Wha- what would make you think that no guy would love you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, as tears began to form in her beautiful sapphire eyes, which made me feel like kissing her more. "Just look at me, I'm ugly, I'm way too cheerful, I'm always butting into peoples business, and I'm always getting in the way."

A sudden urge came over me to prove her wrong, right then and there, but I held it back knowing that it wouldn't end well. "Don't be like that Izzy." I said as I grasped my chest. "I'm sure that there are a lot of boys out there who would love you."

She closed her eyes, smiled, and shook her head. "You don't have to try to make me feel better; I know how unlovable I am."

I got up and walked over to her. "Nonsense, you're the most lovable person on the planet." I retorted as I continued to hold back the ever increasing urge to kiss her.

"Please Phineas, no guy could really love me, not Ferb, not Buford, not Django, not Erick, not even you."

At that moment, I grabbed her soft cheeks, tilted her head up, and smashed our lips together in one swift motion. It was amazing to finally get to kiss her, but much to my dismay, she pushed me away. "You don't have to fake loving me just to-" I didn't let her finish, I quickly wrapped my hands around the back of her neck and smashed our lips together once more. She seemed to ease more into the kiss this time, but just before she relaxed completely she pushed us apart again. "Phineas … I like this but you don't have to-" I didn't want to hear another word. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and smashed our lips together one last time, only this time I pulled her against me so tight, that it felt like we were going to merge together. After what felt like forever, she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around the back of my neck; then kissed me back making it feel more amazing. Isabella stepped back, pulling me forward and I held her tight as I fell on top of her. I didn't realise we were now making out on her bed. It was when we finally separated that she rolled over so that she was now on top and lifted herself up by placing her hands on my shoulders. "Phineas …" She said as she was gasping for air. "Why did you say you didn't want a relationship with me?"

I quickly became nervous. "Well … I was … afraid that … you didn't."

She looked at me, confused. "Why would you think that?"

I looked to the side and sighed. "Well … my entire life I was content with just being friends because it wasn't worth the risk of losing you as a friend, but recently my feelings have shifted more to-"

"Wait." She interrupted. "Did you say you were in love with me your entire life?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't that intense. I mean sure I would have liked to have dated you but having you as a friend was enough until recently. That's why I said I didn't want a relationship … I was afraid that you didn't and that it would ruin our friendship."

"How much longer could you have gone like that?" She asked.

"I couldn't, that's why I kissed you." I answered timidly.

She giggled then pressed her lips against mine. "I'm sorry for what I did, I should have told you a long time ago."

"No Isabella, you were probably just as afraid as I was."

"Then what? This is the best outcome?"

I thought to myself for a moment before responding. "Well … I guess if I didn't make Ferb promise that he wouldn't tell you then-"

"Wait." She interrupted. "Ferb knew about your feelings for me?"

"He found out about them a few months ago but yeah."

She got up off of me and looked out the window. "So then … Ferb knew about both of our feelings for a while and wasn't able to say anything."

"What?" I asked as I got up. "How did Ferb know about your feelings for me?"

"Everyone knew Phineas … and he promised not to tell you about them … something I'm regretting …"

"Don't be like that Izzy, you couldn't have known, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I hit Ferb."

"Yeah, so did I but I'm going to apologize to him as soon as I get home."

"Can we do it together?" She asked sweetly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

**Alright so a few things before the official end of this chapter. First, did anyone else notice that at the end of 'it's no picnic' the entire park and everyone it save for Phineas and Isabella were transported to a Turkish prison? Seriously, the previous setting had to be two blocks away seeing as the other side was wonderland and when it was turned counterclockwise it teleported everything to a Turkish prison. Does no one else want to think about what happened to everyone after they were teleported to a Turkish prison? On top of that did anyone else noticed that Doofs Teleport-inator has settings fpr all sorts of random places like Lotsmo Emporium, Crocodile nest, my pants, and the friend zone but it never actually had the place where he wanted to send his brother to? It's seriously not one of the settings and you think he would have included Drusselstein as a setting. And lastly, (and you can thank Phinbella-cute1 for this) if anyone can guess my favorite paring the I will post my next story prematurely, meaning that I have some of it done but don't plan to post it until it's all done, if someone can guess my favorite paring then I will start posting it at that point. Now to get back to work on said story**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for the last procrastinated chapter of this story. It has been longer than I would have liked but finally I managed to get this story done and finally I get to label it as finished. Now I'm going to get to the reviews and I will talk about other stuff when I get to the end authors note.**

**Irresistiblecookie: Firstly, nope, none of those. And secondly, Well I'm not trying to make this story excellent or anything, it's literally me trying to write a short story.**

**Renner15: Thank you.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Apple.**

**Sabrina06: Yes, yes it is.**

**iPhinFlynn Jr: Awe, thank you.**

**The-Snowy-Owl13: Well thank you and I was almost thinking about doing a short about what happened when they were sent there. I'm also curious about why they bothered to show a self-destruct button but whatever. And no, it's not Phinabella … strangely.**

**Phinbella-cute1: Nice, I'm glad that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Erick and story belongs to me**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was sitting in Phineas and my shared room rubbing my swollen eye when I heard the door open. I quickly looked over to see that both Phineas and Isabella were standing there. "Hey Ferb." Isabella said shyly.

I jumped behind my bed and peaked my head out. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt either of your feelings, just please don't kill me."

Isabella and Phineas looked at each other, confused, then back to me. "We're not going to kill you Ferb." Phineas responded as he rolled his eyes.

"We actually wanted to apologize." Isabella finished.

I looked at both of them curiously. "Apologize? About what? I was the one who was mean."

"I wanted to apologize about forcing myself on you." Isabella began. "It was wrong in so many ways and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable."

"Don't sweat it." I said with a wave of my hand.

"I should also apologize." Phineas began. "I should have known that you would never betray me like that … I should have trusted you and I didn't and it just made things worse."

"I said don't worry about it." I repeated. It was at that point I noticed they were holding hands. "So you two finally got together?" I asked.

Both of them smiled shyly. "Well … yeah, … we got together." Isabella answered as she looked longingly at Phineas.

"Oh, good." I said as I came out from behind my bed. "For a moment there, I was afraid that you two were going to be mad at me."

"Yeah." Phineas said nervously. "We're also sorry about putting you in that position."

"Don't worry about it bro." I said, as I waved my hand dismissively.

"Well thanks anyway." He responded. "How can we repay you?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary." I replied quickly.

"Nonsense." Isabella interjected. "There must be something … Wait … you mentioned that there was someone else whom you were in love with, right?"

I took a few steps back. "Um … when did I say that?"

"When you were breaking up with me, you said that you were in love with someone else."

"Oh." I muttered as I looked to the side.

"Wait." Phineas interjected. "Ferb is in love with someone?"

"Well yes but-"

"Ferb!" Phineas interjected. "Why didn't you say anything about this, this is amazing! Now Isabella and I can repay you."

"That's not necessary." I said as I took a few steps back.

"Nonsense!" Phineas said as he walked over to me. "Now who is this girl?" He asked eagerly.

"She's …" I sighed and turned away. "I have a feeling she doesn't like me the way I like her, I mean she's so … so …" I sighed again and looked down. "She's so normal and I'm so … not."

"Don't say that Ferb." Isabella said as she grabbed my arm. "You won't know until you try."

Phineas grabbed my other arm and I let out a sigh. "I guess you two aren't going to give me much of a choice then, are you?" Both of them shook their heads and I smiled. "Okay but … could we leave it for another day? In the past three days I've had enough excitement to last an entire summer and we still need to work on the movie."

"Fine." Isabella and Phineas said simultaneously.

"Thanks." I responded. "Now let's get this movie started."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, my next story is already in the make and I will start posting as soon as it's finished, that way I won't be able to procrastinate it and leave you all in the dark about what's going to happen. After that I plan to get back to my normal stories after over a year of letting them sit … I know, it was wrong of me to do that but what can I say? Writers block is very difficult. I'd also like to point out that no one managed to guess my favorite paring and I still need to fix my account page about some things involving that but my word from last time still holds; if someone can guess it then I will begin posting all my chapters of my next story before it is finished.**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


End file.
